Bugs and Foxes
by Yaoi Fan Nikki
Summary: Ever since going on that missions with Naruto, ever since Naruto learned about his sense of humor, he cant seem to get the blonde boy out of his mind. What does Shino intend to do about it?ShinoNaru Fluffy Oneshot Shonenai


**Bugs and Foxes**

I watched _him_ train, the one who I cant get out of my mind

Naruto.

I sigh, he looks depressed, probably since Sasuke has been gone. Naruto was very close to Sasuke, or atleast, that was what I got out of the situation, it also seemed that Sasuke had always had a crush on the blond who always claimed to be hokage.

However, Ive noticed that that dream seems to be weakening as he searches on for Sasuke, his brother, his teammate, the one he once loved.

"Shino?" I hear someone say, I noticed Naruto is now right in front of me, staring at me with tons of confusion on his sun kissed face. "Hey man, if it is about that sense of humor thing, I havent told anyone ye..."

I now noticed that I have grabbed the blond's hand and his face is now crimson.

"Hey, Shino, um... youre sorta holding my hand," he mutters.

"I know," was my response, short and simple, just like most of the things I say.

"Im pretty sure you are suppose to hate me and my hand isnt hurt or anything..." he pauses for a moment, "Besides, dont you have some training to do or something? Kiba and Hinata-chan are probably wondering where you are."

I noticed how he continued rambling on, going from one subject to the next... and never shutting up, for a moment, I wonder what I see in him, then he looks into my eyes with his big, blue eyes and I know, it is because, behind that mask, is a boy who doesnt want to be lonely anymore, one who wants someone to love him.

"Shino?" I take a moment then snap out of my trance like state, noticing Naruto has said my name.

"Hn?"I mumble.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" he asks.

"I love you," I whispered, the words flowing out of my mouth slowly. The response, blunt and truthful.

"Oh..." Naruto mutters, "So, can you let go of my hand now?"

I nod, dropping Narutos hand.

"So, do you really love me?" Naruto asks me, eyes filled with something, is it hope? Love mabye? Im not quite sure.

I nod, "Yes."

"I havent heard those words since Sasuke..." he whispered, hurt filling those big blue eyes once again.

I frown, pulling Naruto into an embrace, I feel him cuddle up against my chest as if searching for comfort and warmth, two things I long to give him.

"Shino...you wont leave me or betray me, right?" I hear Naruto ask.

"No," I whisper.

He looks up at me, reaching for my glasses, I let him take them off, he stares into my eyes for a moment, and then smiles.

I wait for him to say something, it isnt normal for this boy to stay quiet for this long.

"Thank you Shino," he whispers, before kissing me on the lips, not with desperation, but with love and tenderness.

I kiss him back and soon we break apart, his smile larger.

I notice that this is a real smile, not like those past ones that only hide his sadness, no this is a genuine smile.

I smile slightly, and put my glasses back on.

"Shino, I think I might love you two," Naruto said, slowly, letting me fully understand them. "I think Im finally loved, true love, Im happy someone in this village loves me, besides Iruka-sensei. Thanks Shino," he says.

"No, I must say thanks to you Naruto," I say, he stares at me, confusion once again filling his eyes.

"Think about it," I say and I turn to leave.

I know he has figured it out, and my smile, one that hasnt been used for quite a while, grows as the image of the blond haired, blue eyed boy smiling fills my mind and I walk on, leaving Naruto to train and think about what has just happened, because I do truely love him and I wont leave him like Sasuke did, because, true love is not betraying the one you love and standing by their side through thick and thin and I made a promise to myself and to him in some way. That no matter what happens, I will love him, Sasuke cant change that and neither can my family.

Because true love lasts forever.

**Owari**


End file.
